Ill Be
by classof05
Summary: Anakin comes back to Padme after training away for 4 years, they go somewhere special!! please r/r


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with Star Wars, it all belongs to Mr. Lucas. Im not sure who the song "I'll be" belongs to, but Its like my fav. Song... I just heard it on the radio so im not sure if the words are right or not... I tried.  
  
Summary: Anakin comes back to Padme after he is away at Training for 4 years and they go on a little drive....  
  
Note: This is dedicated to my best friend Mike whose like was taken on May 23, 2001 in an automobile accident 2 weeks before our 8th grade graduation. He took me to the exact location described in this story... love you Mike.  
  
Ill Be By: classof05  
  
"Don't be so nervous Anakin, your as jumpy as I have ever seen you" The wise Obi-wan once again spoke in that tone Anakin often hated, but loved. "Im not that nervous master" Anakin replied a small smile hinting on Anakin's cheeks. //gods am I ever nervous// he thought. "your thinking about her aren't you?" Obi-wan said, emphasizing the word "her". Anakin didn't seem to notice for he kept his eyes glue on the blue sky and what few clouds were in the air. Today would be a wonderful day, he knew it would be. "Master Jedi, we are coming up on our landing station, better buckle up" The pilot called back to Anakin and Obi-wan who just nodded in response. "Anakin, buckle up" Obi-wan said before he physically pulled the lap belt over Anakin and buckled it then buckled himself in, smirking at Anakin. //kids// he thought to himself. The bright Naboo sun shone brightly through the white translucent clouds as towers stood high as the city of Naboo buzzed about, Anakin closed his eyes a vision of himself and a beautiful women running free together in the green Naboo forest, all alone, and free. "Free" Anakin said to himself as he opened his eyes slowly letting his eyes adjust to the bright sun. Everything was the way it was before he had left, 10 years ago. The sun was still as beautiful if not more, the meadows and shaak hadn't changed, and the people, he would soon find out about. "Hope you all are buckled back there, landing now" The pilot yelled back to the Jedi. "Yes, we are all safe backhere, resume landing" Obi-wan said politely. //where is she?// Anakin thought as he searched the groups of people for one single person he couldnt seem to spot. "Welcome home Master Jedi's" The pilot said as she pulled the hatch that let down a large steel ramp onto the landing platform. Anakin grabbed his suitcase and followed Obi-wan down the ramp as many familiar faces began to greet them. Mace Windu, Yoda, Senator Palpatine, the Supreme Chancellor, all except one person, the only person Anakin wished the be with. "Excuse me Master Windu, I must get my things unpacked" Anakin said as he walked into the large palace, he had been assigned the same room he had when he was here 4 years ago. Anakin quickly took the elevator to his floor, and strode casually down the padded hallways stopping only slightly to eye a few new editions to the large house. He quickly keyed his door and walked inside, he slowly unpacked his things, placing small keepsakes in their own place. He continued his unpacking until he heard a rustling outside in the bushes. His room had been just above the Palace Garden, he looked over the ledge and there she was....  
  
  
  
They rose from mountains and crossed through the sky never revealing their day. Tell me we belong together, trust it up, we're the trappings of love. Ill be captivated, Ill hang from your lips, its down from the shadows the heartache could hang from above. And I'll be, your crying shoulder, ill be love's simple tie, Ill be better when im older, ill be the greatest man in your life.  
  
Anakin had to shut his eyes then open them again and stare below at the beautiful creature. Her laugh was just the same as he had remembered it, simple and sweet. She wore a Royal Blue Satan dress, a layer of sheer fabric lay over the dress, sparkles entwined every which way, the straps came just down to her shoulder blades making her look like some princess out of a movie he had seen in movies when he was little. Her chocolate brown curls cascaded down her back tied into a loose ponytail with a blue ribbon. Anakins mouth hung as he stared at her once more, he quickly turned around combed his hair, sprayed some of Obi-wans "stuff in the glass bottle" on him, took a deep breath and exited the room, the door sliding shut behind him. Moments later he appeared at the glass door that led the Garden. //just do it// Anakin said as he slowly pushed the door opened and walked into the green castle. She hadn't noticed him yet, that was a good thing as Anakin took one step closer to her. //just do it Anakin// He said once more to himself before he opened his mouth... "Anakin Skywalker?" a voice said from behind him. "whos asking?" Anakin said as he turned around. "Little Ani?" The girl said as she smiled at him. "Padme!" Anakin replied a smile stretched across his face. The two ran to each other and hugged tightly as if it were the last time they were going to hug. "Ive missed you so much" Padme said as she kissed him on his cheek. "Ive missed you more" Anakin said drawing her in for an affectionate kiss as he ran his hands along her back, combing through her brown tresses. "Come with me" Anakin said taking Padme's hand. "where are we going?" she asked curiously as she followed. "you'll see, its a suprise... if we hurry we will make it in time" Anakin said as he drew her in for another kiss before pulling her with him. "Climb in" he said as he opened the passenger side door to his speeder. Padme obeyed as Anakin quickly climbed into the drivers seat, turned on the ignition, backed the speeder and took off. The two sat together talking as they drove along the roads of Naboo, Anakin turned onto a small rode Padme didn't recognize. "Anakin where are we going?" she asked again. "If I told you it wouldnt be a suprise, right?" he said as he looked at her. "Yea, but its starting to get dark, the suns going down" she said as she pointed to the sky. She just gazed up at the sky and trees around her...  
  
And rain falls angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed. And your like survival your my living proof, my love is like the day, and tell me that we belong together, trust it up, were the trappings of love, ill be captivated ill hang from your lips its down from the shadows im hanging form heaven above And ill be your crying shoulder, ill be loves simple tie, ill be better when im older, ill be the greatest fan of your life  
  
"We're almost there love" Anakin said as he turned the speeder onto another road before stopping it in a little cave. "common, hurry" Anakin said hopping out of the speeder and grabbing Padme's hand. "where are we going?" she said as she giggled and gripped his hand tight. "just common, watch your step" he said as the climbed through the cave until Padme saw a small opening just up ahead. They climbed to the opened as Anakin went through then helped Padme through the hole. He stood up and smiled proudly as he looked at the view in front of them. "well?" Anakin said as he turned to Padme who was dusting her legs off, then stood up her mouth dropped. "oh Anakin, its gorgeous" Padme said as she looked into the horizon, the large Naboo sun setting, with purples, pinks, and oranges streaked across the sky, a few stars had already appeared. Padme hugged Anakin. "how did you know this was here?" Padme asked as she turned to Anakin. "Obi-wan and I had to stop and repair the ship here when I was 16, I saw this same thing 4 years ago and knew If we met up again I would take you here, and.... "And what?" Padme said as she looked into the horizon her eyes closed as the breeze hit her face. "Do this" Anakin said as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket and placed it in Padme's hand. "Open it" he said kissing her cheek. Padme's small hands lifted the top of the box as she gasped at the golden band with diamonds mended into it, she turned the ring and read the words "Anakin & Padme" inscribed on the inside of the ring in neat cursive. "Padme, will you marry me?" Anakin asked as he slipped the ring onto her finger. "Yes, Yes, "Padme said as she hugged Anakin close, the sky now a deep midnight blue, the stars shone brightly as the two lovers kissed passionatly....  
  
And Im dropped out, burned in, I've crawled my way back from the dead, I tuned in, I turned on and I remembered the magnitudes feel. I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be loves simple tie, ill be better when I'm older, ill be the greatest man in your life. The greatest fan of your life, the greatest man of your life.  
  
WELL??? WHAT DID YA'LL THINK??? Pretty nifty huh?? Well the last part actually happened to me and my best friend... I didn't get married, but he had moved, and when I went to visit he took me to the same exact location explained in the story... it was beautiful...Please review!! Should i continue? 


End file.
